


Are you up to date?

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: @sarah_dude's prompt: Lesbian patient in AAU (this is after Bernie is back from Ukraine but they never got locked in the office so haven’t made up) Serena walks past and hears ‘are you up to date?’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



She sees her from a distance at first talking to an attractive young woman, with a stunning undercut and a very nasty clavicle fracture. From her kit, Serena guesses she’s from the local women’s rugby team. She tells herself she doesn’t walk past the cubicle to eavesdrop on their conversation; it’s her duty to check what’s on the whiteboard for the evening, her extremely professional duty to know what’s going on in the AAU.

 

As she walks past the half open curtain, she hears the woman’s gravelly voice ask,

‘So are you up to date?’

 

and Bernie’s reply of, ‘Yes.’ 

 

Serena strides on a bit faster, Bernie is only just back in the country for god’s sake and she’s already being propositioned by young attractive patients, and on a night shift no less? Unethical. Very below board. Serena hears Bernie’s fading laugh as she reaches the whiteboard parallel to the cubicle.

 

Serena relaxes her shoulders. Bernie owed her nothing. She was her own woman. A grown woman at that. Could date anyone she damn well pleased but, Serena felt her jaw tighten. She had every right mind to sweep that curtain back and give Bernie a piece of her mind.

 

Instead she took a few deep breathe before turning and nearly bumping into Bernie who had snuck up behind her to check the board as well.

 

‘Miss Campbell,’ she greeted.

 

‘Miss Wolfe,’ Serena greeted, a tight smile on her face.

 

‘Are you okay? You seem a bit tense.’ Berine frowned.

 

‘Just seems a bit unethical is all, hitting on women on the job, Miss Wolfe.’

 

Bernie giggled, ‘ah. Jealous, I see Miss Campbell? No need to worry, the patient in cubicle 1 was just asking if I was up to date on Last Tango in Halifax because her and her girlfriend enjoyed watching the Christmas special so much.’

 

Serena’s eyes grew wide for a moment. She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Idiot! Buffoon! She thought.

 

‘Oh?’ She asked

 

Bernie nodded, ‘I wondered if you’d be so kind as to indulge in a little series rewatch with me?’ she asked twirling her ID badge lanyard between her fingers.

 

‘Of course. I trust you’ll bring the wine?’

 

Bernie smiled a slow smile, ‘see you at 8pm sharp tomorrow, Serena. I haven’t forgotten have I? Shiraz, correct?’

 

Serena beamed, ‘Is there anything better?’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to holby city  
> thank you to sarah for the prompt


End file.
